Hold Me Now
by Thinking of Theo
Summary: An alternate ending to the hospital scene in 6x20. Based on the song "OK" by Robin Schulz, featuring James Blunt. Liam comforts Theo in his last moments.


_So tell me now,_

 _When every star falls from the sky,_

 _And every last heart in the world breaks,_

 _Oh hold me now,_

 _When every ship is going down,_

 _I don't feel nothing when I hear you say,_

 _It's gonna be okay._

-OK by Robin Schultz, featuring James Blunt.

* * *

It was over. They had taken back the hospital. Liam stood slowly, grimacing at the pain in his leg. Gabe had shot him right in his calf muscle. Although, Liam knew he was lucky. If Theo had not been there to push him out of the way, he could be dead.

 _Speaking of Theo, where is he?_ Liam thought.

He glanced around the messy hospital hallway, bullet holes littered every wall. He saw Gabe first, he was leaning up against a cabinet, dead. He saw Nolan second, he was standing over Gabe, looking like he was about to cry. Liam remembered them being friends. He did not feel sorry for Gabe, but he pitied Nolan for everything he went through, all the friends he lost. Next, Liam saw Melissa McCall, she was crouching on the floor next to someone. Her body was obscuring the view, so Liam could not see who it was. He only saw a large smear of blood leading from the floor to the wall where the person was leaning.

 _Maybe it's one of the hunters that got injured,_ Liam thought.

He moved closer to get a better look. He saw a pair of familiar white Converse, but there was hardly any white left on the shoes with all the patches of dirt and blood.

 _Okay, so maybe the hunter has the same pair of shoes as Theo, no big deal. Converse is a very popular brand._

Liam walked around more, trying to get a better view. He gasped when Theo's face came into view. There was a trail of blood coming from his mouth and he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open. Melissa looked at Liam when she heard him gasp. Her face was filled with pity and sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I don't think—he's not—I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone for now, until—yeah," Melissa said as she stood up. She rubbed Liam's shoulder comfortingly before walking away. Liam crouched down next to Theo where she had been before. Liam wanted to say something—anything—but he could not find the words.

"Hey," Theo said weakly. He only managed to get out one word before his body shook with a coughing fit. Blood splattered from Theo's mouth. He held a shaking hand up to wipe his mouth, leaving a streak of blood on his cheek. He tried to prop himself more on the wall, but fell back down with a gasp from the pain. Liam did not need his powerful hearing to notice how erratic and panicked Theo's breathing was.

"Are you hurt?" Theo asked. It took a minute to register in Liam's mind that Theo had spoken to him. He turned his focus to Theo's eyes before he answered him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," Liam said. Even though he had been shot in the leg, Liam did not want Theo to know. The last thing Liam wanted was for Theo to feel that he was not able to protect him completely.

"Good," Theo said, letting his eyes drift closed.

"Hey, don't close your eyes. Look at me. You're going to be okay, just stay with me," Liam said desperately. Theo opened his eyes again, to Liam's relief.

"Don't lie to me, Liam," Theo said with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "I know I'm too far gone. You don't have to lie to me. I know—" Theo's voice hiccupped, "—I know I'm gonna die."

A few tears trickled down Theo's cheek, mixing with the blood that was already there. Liam noticed Theo getting more panicked. His eyes were darting around the room.

"Hey, it's okay, look at me," Liam said. He grabbed Theo's forearm. Theo slowly focused his eyes on Liam again. He grabbed Liam's arm just like Liam was grabbing his, only, Liam could feel how much weaker his grasp was.

"I'm scared, Liam. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna go back."

"It's gonna be okay," Liam said. He did not know what else to say to try and comfort his friend. Suddenly, he felt stinging pain run up his arm. Liam gasped at the sensation. He looked down and saw black veins running from Theo's arm to Liam's. He heard Theo sigh and noticed his breathing even out.

"It's gonna be okay, Theo," Liam repeated. "It's over. You don't have to suffer anymore. It's gonna be okay."

Theo smiled weakly up at Liam. His face looked peaceful. Liam thought it was the most peaceful he had ever seen Theo look. Theo's eyes slowly closed and his head slumped to the side. Liam heard a few more faint heartbeats before they stopped completely. Liam felt the weak grip Theo had on his arm go slack.

Liam's head drooped and he felt tears fall from his eyes. He composed himself quickly, not wanting to show how upset he actually was in front of his friends, and stood up. Mason walked up behind him and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam turned around and enveloped Mason in a sudden hug. He could not contain his emotions. Liam sobbed into Mason's shoulder.

Mason just held his friend, knowing he needed a shoulder to cry on. He just kept whispering the words Liam had said repeatedly to Theo, only minutes ago.

"it's gonna be okay."

 **The End**


End file.
